Run
by Bernie Boosie
Summary: The knife is covered in a red fabric, shiny and wet. It’s cold against my fingers, and against my chest... Freedom, I can join you now, in the shadows of my sins.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, don't sue!

**Rated:** PG-13 for content and themes

**Summary:** Set a couple years after Hogwarts, Harry is still haunted by the war, but he doesn't realize how much worse Ginny is. G/H.

**A/N:** Ok, this is written completely by myself (I'm Boosie) Bernie had nothing to do with it. I read this one fic, and it was really depressing and I just felt like writing. It actually started out as a slightly different story that I had been playing with for a while, but this just came out and I really kinda like it actually. It's really weird, and might be kinda hard to understand at first, but I think it all comes together at the end. It actually is kind of a Romeo/Juliet thing I realize now. Please tell me whether or not you like this so I know if I should ever write anything like this again or if its total crap. By the way, this is a one-shot and if you want a sequel that's just to bad because nothing comes after this, this is the end. Deal with it.

* * *

**Run

* * *

**

I felt the tears staining my face, my mascara running.

"I'm sorry, it's just… You don't understand" I understand, more than you know I understand, I understand better than you do, and you have no clue. You just leave me here clinging to this pillow that once was soft against my cheek, now it feels like blades being thrust into my face.

"It still haunts me, all the memories, I can't explain. I just need space." You need space? You need space? Right now we need each other to remain sane, you're my only sturdy ground, and now your leaving me because it still haunts you? If only you knew, if only you knew.

"There's no way you could know, and I won't be mad at you if you hate me, you just can't understand." No, you are the one that's wrong. It's you that can't understand. Because I can't tell you, he won't let me. I'm left here, watching you walk through that door. Leaving me, your green eyes giving off one last look of pity, killing me with your ignorance.

"Maybe, once I can take control over my life, maybe…" You might be able to take control of your life, but I'll never be able to take control of mine. Why can't you just stay and help? Please, stay and help. Drown out the voice in my mind, ringing in my ears, blinding my sight. Kill the voice, kill.

"I, I have to go…" Fine, go, go and leave me here, at least your saving yourself. Save yourself from my insanity, you are so blind you can't even see the knife in my hand, your back is to me and the glint of the light is to late.

Run, please run. Run away from me now, before he takes control. Before I'm lost to his voice again, you thought he was dead, but he lives in me. He will always live in me, please, I'm begging you now, kill me, kill him.

Your blood is cold on my fingers, I can't distinguish your blood from my tears anymore, I didn't mean to do it, I didn't mean to. Please don't hate me, please.

_"You did good little Ginevra," _The voice haunts my ears, chills run down my back like cold sweat. _"Very good, he never loved you anyways, I am the only one you have, the only one that will not think you're insane." _Please, just leave me. I have done what you want leave me now. _"Run away little Ginevra, they will never believe you, and I can never leave you."_

The knife is covered in a red fabric, shiny and wet. It's cold against my fingers, and against my chest. One last pain resounds through my body, one noise resounding through my head, as the blade punctures my skin._ "No, NO! What are you doing, you foolish little girl. You're killing yourself, killing me, NO!" _Freedom, I can join you now, in the shadows of my sins. I'm sorry, you don't understand, he still haunted me, I needed space, there's no way you could know, I don't blame you if your mad, maybe once I've taken over my life, and now I have to go, I have to run.

* * *

**A/N Continued: **So, how did you like it? Review review review! If you don't review, you are not my friend! Lol. 


End file.
